Trapped
by Kirin Nekomata AngeLofDarkness
Summary: Borgol.. Penjahat dan Detective.. Menangkap dan Ditangkap.. Tertangkap tapi kemudian Menangkap.. NaruGaa.. Silahkan baca sendiri.. Awas! Lemon inside.


**Trapped**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Rate**

**M**

**Genre**

**Action (?), Drama, Romance..**

**Warning**

**Ini Yaoi, MaleXMale, Boy Love.. yang gak suka jangan baca! Yang suka silahkan baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**Special Thanks..**

Arigato kaa-san (**Dark Calamity**) yang sudah mau membantu saya mencari ide. Maaf selalu merepotkan dirimu XD

Ini ficnya maaf kalau gak sesuai.. jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa...

******** Trapped ********

"Tertangkap kau Naruto!"

**Grab!**

**Trek!**

"Eh!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!?" Si pirang memekik saat menyadari kalau tangan kirinya diborgol dan dihubungkan dengan tangan kiri sang detective Bishounen.

Sabaku Gaara (23 thn), seorang detective berwajah Bishounen dengan surai semerah darah yang panjangnya hampir mencapai puncak bahunya. Surai indah yang terkesan berantakan namun sebenarnya tertata dengan rapih. (Bayangkan model rambut Gaara seperti Wolfram Von Bielefeld). Kulitnya putih seperti salju, bibir yang mungil dan tubuh yang tegap namun cukup seksi. Dan jangan lupa satu hal lagi, dia pria yang galak dan Tsundere.

Lalu pemuda pirang ini? Kitsune a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto (28 thn) penjahat kelas salmon yang menjadi incaran para polisi. Tak ada satu pun orang yang tahu identitas Kitsune yang sebenarnya kecuali Gaara yang kebetulan apartemennya bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaa-chan? Kenapa aku di borgol?" Protes Naruto.

"Berhentilah merengek **Kitusne." **Ucap Gaara dingin dan mulai berjalan membuat Naruto yang tangan kanannya terhubung dengan tangan kiri Gaara ikut terseret.

"Kitsune? Hey aku ini kan Neko-chan.. ne Bishie-chan?" Naruto menyeringai dibelakang Gaara.

"Tak ada kucing licik sepertimu. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu!" Gaara mempercepat langkahnya.

"Siapa suruh punya wajah **cantik** dan tampan sekaligus, ku rasa semua orang setuju kalau ku bilang kau itu Bishounen." Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Ceh.. akan ku lihat sejauh mana kau bisa tertawa." Gaara tersenyum sinis.

"Nah ayolah Gaa-chan, lepaskan tanganku." Bujuk Naruto yang sudah berada disamping Gaara.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Gaara masih saja berjalan dalam diam.

"Hooo.. jadi kau benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganku ya?" Goda Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"...!" Sebelah alis Gaara berkedut namun dia masih memilih diam.

"Fufufuu... kalau begitu aku tak keberatan." Wajah rubah Naruto langsung muncul. "Ku rasa kita bisa melakukan semuanya bersama, makan, mandi, tidur, xixixi,,"

Kedutan semakin banyak di dahi Gaara dan..

**Baugh!**

Gaara melayangkan pukulannya dan Naruto dengan sengaja tak mengelak sehingga wajahnya terpukul dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Lupa kalau tangannya masih terhubung dengan Naruto maka Gaara pun ikut tertarik. Dan kesempatan ini tentu saja tak disiasiakan oleh Naruto yang segera meraih pinggang Gaara.

**Bruk!**

Naruto terjatuh dan dia langsung tertawa senang di dalam hati, 'Akhirnya' Batin Naruto mesum yang menikmati tubuh bagian depan Gaara menempel seluruhnya dengan tubuh bagian depannya. Bahkan miliknya dengan milik Gaara saling bersinggungan.

**Buagh!**

Sekali lagi pukulan ketua karate sekaligus kepala detective divisi 3 itu mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu jauh-jauh." Ucap Gaara dingin dengan aura raja neraka yang sudah menguar dari belakangnya membuat Naruto menelan ludah susah payah.

"Hahahaa..." Naruto tertawa hambar. 'Dia tahu isi hatiku,' Batin Naruto speechless.

"Bangun!" Ucap Gaara yang sudah berdiri dan menarik tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau kencan kemana Gaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil beranjak bangun.

"Kantor polisi," Jawab Gaara dingin.

"Aww! Rasanya lebih baik kalau pergi ke KUA."

"Mati saja kau!"

"...!?" Gaara terkejut saat merasakan Naruto menarik tangannya dengan kuat.

"Ap-.."

"Diam." Gaara segera terdiam saat Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukan memintanya untuk diam dengan nada bicara yang jauh berbeda dengan tadi dan selang beberapa detik saja terdengar suara tembakan yang nyaris mengenai bahu Gaara. Lalu si pirang menarik detective muda itu ke balik gedung.

"Sepertinya kau tertangkap ya **Kitsune**?" Sang pelaku penembakan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Orochimaru.." Gumam Naruto. "Dasar ular tua sialan.."

"Heh Kitsune ya Neko-chan?" Ejek Gaara.

"Bermainnya di tunda dulu ya Bishie-chan.." Balas Naruto. "Ayo sekarang lepaskan borgolnya," Pinta Naruto.

"Bodoh.." Ucap Gaara singkat lalu mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Ular tua itu paling ahli dalam hal berkelit, sebaiknya kita pergi saja."

"Pengecut.."

"Yang dia incar itu aku bukan kau, sudah ayo pergi." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Gaara Naruto pun menarik Gaara pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan jubahnya untuk mengecoh Orochimaru yang sepertinya masih mengira kalau Naruto diam di tempat. Malangnya kau Orochimaru.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kuncinya hilang?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo serahkan kuncinya padaku!" Pinta Gaara galak.

"Kalau aku punya kuncinya sudah ku lepaskan sejak tadi Gaa-chan~" Ucap Naruto mengiba.

"Angkat tanganmu." Perintah Gaara.

"Hoo.. mau main geledah- geledahan ya?" Goda Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas.

Si pirang tak melawan saat Gaara menggeledah tubuhnya. Gaara berdecak kesal saat tak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Kau belum memeriksa semuanya ne Gaara?" Ucap Naruto sambil melirik selangkangannya sendiri.

"Kau kira aku bodoh apa!?" Bentak Gaara yang langsung kembali berjalan dan kembali membuat Naruto terserat.

'Dia malu..' Ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan penuh kemenangan

Naruto membawa Gaara ke sebuah apartemen yang terlihat tua dan berantakan dari luar dan mengetuk pintu tua dihadapannya satu kali. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan balasan dari dalam sebanyak dua kali.

"Ini aku Kitsune, kau bisa membuka pintunya Taka." Ucap Naruto. Gaara nampak memperhatikan dalam diam.

**Grek!**

Pintu dibuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven.

"Jangan bilang kalau **si cantik** ini anggota baru?" Sasuke melirik Gaara yang ada di samping Naruto. "Tunggu.. ya Tuhan dia laki-laki... ku kira wanita super tomboy."

"Hahahaa... tuh kan Gaa-chan sudah ku bilang kau itu Bishie.." Ucap Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu rubah mesum!" Gaara mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

"Oh aku mengerti sekarang," Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan masuk.

"...?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Hooooy kawan-kawan! Si bodoh akhirnya punya pasangan!" Teriak Sasuke.

"...!" Gaara berjengit terkejut.

"Waah! Mana.. mana.. mana.. aku mau lihat..." seorang pria berambut kebiruan dengan gigi runcing muncul dari tangga.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Suara kali ini terdengar ogah-ogahan berbeda dengan suara sebelumnya yang terdengar kekanankan dan berisik. Dan muncullah seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dan kekar berambut oranye.

"Selamat ya Naruto, akhirnya kau bisa melepas keperjakaanmu juga. Kau yang diatas atau di bawah?" Kata-kata frontal meluncur dengan indahnya dari pemuda manis berkulit pucat.

Naruto nyengir.. "Tentu saja aku yang diatas kan?"

**Buagh!**

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Naruto mendapatkan ciuman dari tangan Gaara. "Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, cih jadi di sini ternyata markas kalian."

"Kalau tidak salah dia kan Kepala divisi 3 yang mengurusi masalah pencurian dan penipuan," Ucap Sai dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hoo... Gaa-chan ya?" Sahut Suigetsu.

"Ternyata benar dia Bishounen, sayang sekali kau kalah cantik Sai." Ucap Juugo.

"Kau **menangkap** atau **tertangkap**?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku **tertangkap** kemudian **menangkap**.." Seringai Naruto gak kalah berbahayanya dari seringai Sasuke.

Suigetsu bersiul, "Kalau begitu silahkan naik ke kamar paling atas. Aku tak mau pak detective tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang kita." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar atas.

"Mau apa kau?!" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi tentu saja," Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan dulu borgolnya,"

"Kan kuncinya kau hilangkan.." Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi dan terpaksa Gaara juga ikut masuk. Kamar mandi yang cukup besar dan mewah. Hanya dari luar saja bangunan itu terlihat kotor dan berantakan.

"Ne Gaa-chan, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku membencimu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan!?"

"Hmm.. kau ini masih saja galak." Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara dari depan.

"Apa yang lakukan? Lepaskan bodoh!" Ronta Gaara.

"Padahal sudah ribuan kali aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi kau masih saja menolakku." Dihisapnya dalam dalam aroma tubuh Gaara.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Gaara berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu menciumi lehernya. Membuat Gaara merinding geli.

"Hm? Tidak akan. Kali ini akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya."Naruto menarik lepas dasi yang dikenakan Gaara menggunkan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Gaara membuat sebelah tangan Gaara yang terhubung dengan Naruto terkunci dibelakang.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Satu tangan Gaara yang bebas melancarkan serangannya namun kalah cepat dengan kaki Naruto yang sudah menggesek selangkangannya.

"Nghh.." Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat merasakan paha Naruto yang menggoda miliknya dibawah sana.

Naruto tersenyum.'Kau memang masih virgin seutuhnya' Ucapnya dalam hati menikmati wajah Gaara yang mulai memerah dihadapannya.

Menempelkan tubuhnya lalu Naruto menarik dagu Gaara dan melumat bibir ranum itu.

"Nnh..Mhh.." Protes Gaara tertahan oleh bibir Naruto. Dihisapnya pelan sepasang bibir itu, lalu dijilatnya dengan menggoda mencoba membuka akses untuk masuk. Tapi sepertinya Gaara masih bertahan, tak habis akal Naruto semakin menggoda milik Gaara dibawah sana membuat Gaara berteriak dan membuka mulutnya.

"Angh..hng...nn.." Si merah langsung menyesali reaksinya sendiri saat dengan bebasnya Naruto mengeksplor seisi mulutnya dan menghisap lidahnya. Dan gesekan dibawah sana masih saja tak berhenti.

"Angh..ah..ah..hah..nn..." Desah Gaara tak tertahan saat entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah membuka semua kancing kemeja panjang miliknya dan menghisap nipple Gaara.

Si pirang sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat semakin menggiurkan.

Tak tahan dengan nafsunya yang sudah memenuhi seluruh kepala pirang miliknya maka dengan sekali tarikan saja Naruto sudah menarik lepas seluruh celana Gaara.

**Glup!**

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat milik Gaara yang sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya yang sedang berjongkok sementara Gaara sendiri bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Jangan dilihat!" Pekik Gaara dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan berisik Gaara, kau mau mereka yang dibawah tahu dan ikut menikmati tubuh indahmu ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendongak melihat Gaara.

"Kau licik.." Umpat Gaara dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya kalau nasibnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Diperkosa penjahat kelas atas yang menjadi incarannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Yah itulah aku.." Kemudian Naruto mulai meraup milik Gaara.

"Aah!" Gaara memekik merasakan miliknya yang paling sensitive dihisap masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Sebagai **seme** yang baik kau harus bisa memuaskan **uke**mu terlebih dahulu.." Ucap Naruto sambil menjilati milik Gaara dengan menggoda.

"Hah..ah..ah! Hentikan Naruto!" Kini kedua tangan Gaara mencengkram surai pirang Naruto.

"Hmm? Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain hime.." Goda Naruto dan kembali memasukkan milik Gaara ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Naruto.. Naruto!" Gaara merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing dan kedua lututnya melemas.

"Kalau kau jatuh aku akan langsung memasuki lubangmu.."

**Deg!**

Gaara tercekat mendengar ancaman Naruto yang walaupun hanya diucapkan dengan nada rendah.

"Nghh... Naruto..tempat tidur..." Pinta Gaara yang benar-benar sudah tak tahan.

"Setelah ini.." Jawab Naruto yang mempercepat blow jobnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Uuhh..angh..Naru..ah..." Desah Gaara semakin menggila merasakan permainan Naruto dibawah sana.

"Sebentar lagi.. buka kakimu lebih lebar lagi Gaara."

"Ah! Naruto...aku..ah.."

Mengerti kalau Gaara akan segera datang Naruto justru mepercepat gerakannya. Merasakan milik Gaara yang berdenyut dan semakin membesar.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Teriak Gaara kencang, tubuhnya melengkung hebat. Naruto menelan semua milik Gaara yang memenuhi milutnya.

**Grep!**

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah, matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya terkulai dalam pelukan Naruto yang sudah berdiri memeluknya. Tak membiarkan Gaaranya terkapar begitu saja.

"Nghh..." Gaara kembali mengerang saat merasakan benda keras yang memasuki anusnya.

"Tahan sedikit, aku hanya ingin memastikan milikku bisa masuk dengan aman tanpa melukaimu." Ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Gaara dan menggerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang perawan milik sang detective.

"Ngh..hentikan..ah..Naru..mmh..lemas.." Racau Gaara tak karuan.

"Jangan khawatir.. aku tak akan menjatuhkanmu." Naruto menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang Gaara yang sempit.

"Akh! Naru.. kenapa?" Si merah membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Naruto dan sebelah tangannya memeluk bahu si pirang dengan sangat erat.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu kan Gaara?" Digerakkannya kedua jarinya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ah! Naruto!"

"Kau juga menyukaiku kan Gaara?"

"Ngngh..aaah! Di sana!" Gaara mengangkat kepanya merasakan jari Naruto yang mengenai miliknya.

"Katakan Gaara. Katakana kalau kau juga menyukaiku,"

"Bodoh! Ah! Kau kira..nghh..kenapa aku selalu mebiarkanmu didekatku? Ah..Naru.."

Ya, selama ini Naruto memang selalu menggodanya. Saat pagi sebelum Gaara berangkat bekerja, malam hari saat Gaara pulang dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Bahkan saat Gaara lupa membeli makan malam untuknya Naruto akan membawakan satu kotak bento. Ditolak berapa kalipun manusia pirang itu tak akan menyerah dan tak akan pulang sampai Gaara menghabiskan makanannya.

"Artinya?"

"Berhenti menggodaku Naruto..nghh..lemas...kakiku..lemas..hah..hah..hah ..."

"Jawab kalau kau ingin ini cepat berakhir," Naruto menyentak bagian kenikmatan Gaara berkali-kali.

"Angh! Ah! Ah..Naru...ah..aku..cinta..Naru.." Desah Gaara. Saliva sudah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Anak pintar.." Naruto memeluk Gaara dan kembali membenamkan wajah Gaara ke pundaknya.

Sejak awal Naruto tahu kalau Gaara mulai memiliki rasa padanya, hanya saja pemuda merah itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengakui perasaannya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya orang yang terlalu kaku dan bodoh dalam memahami perasaan diri sendiri.

"Gigit pundakku kalau terasa sakit. Aku akan masuk sekarang, jangan berteriak. Aku tak ingin mereka mendengarnya," Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jarinya.

**Ctek!**

Naruto melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu tangannya dengan tangan Gaara.

"hah..kau..curang..Naruto..."

"Sudah ku bilang kau belum memeriksa semuanya." Naruto menurunkan sedikit celananya. Tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Gaara dengan kuat dan tangan kanannya mengangkat sebelah kaki Gaara sampai sebatas pinggang.

"Gigit pundakku Gaara..." Ucap Naruto mulai memasukkan miliknya.

**Sreet...**

"NNGHHH..." Gaara menggigit pundak Naruto dengan kuat. Kedua matanya terpejam dan bulir-bulir bening mulai menetes keluar. "AH! HAH! Sakit! Sakit..." Ronta Gaara panic saat merasakan lubangnya panas dan perih.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, padahal miliknya baru masuk setengah. "Tenanglah Gaara, rileks.." Diciuminya seluruh wajah Gaara dengan lembut.

"Hah..tidak kuat...Naruto..ah..tempat tidur...ah...hah..sakit..." Pinta Gaara menggelengkan kepanya kuat-kuat.

Tak tega melihat Gaaranya yang kesakitan Naruto pun melepaskan miliknya. Wajar saja, ini baru pertama bagi Gaara dan Naruto sudah bermain dengan posisi tidak memungkinkan. Belum lagi milik Naruto yang memang lumayan besar.

"Aaahh..." Tubuh Gaara segera terkulai lemas dan di angkat bridal style oleh Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi menuju tempat tidur. Direbahkannya tubuh Gaara secara perlahan.

"Buka kakimu lebar-lebar Gaara," Ucap Naruto yang kembali memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Gaara.

"Nghh..." Dibantu Naruto yang memegangi kedua pahanya, Gaara membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Rileks Gaara...biarkan aku masuk..." Gaara mengangguk.

"Nghh..." Naruto mulai memasukkan miliknya dan menghentakkan sekatika.

"Hyaaaaa!" Gaara memekik dan meremas kedua pundak Naruto, air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras. Naruto terdiam.

"Ah! Hah..hah.." Gaara terengah.

"Maaf Gaara, ini tak akan lama." Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Gaara yang sempit dan panas.

"Ah! Hyah..ah..ah..Naru..ah..Naru.." Racau Gaara tak karuan antara sakit dan nikmat.

Naruto merunduk dan melumat bibir Gaara membuat semua desahan milik kekasihnya tertelan. Tentu saja dia tak ingin orang-orang dibawah sana ikut menikmati desahan Gaara.

"Mmmhh..ah!..." Gaara melepaskan dengan paksa ciuman Naruto saat dirinya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Tubuhnya terguncang naik turun karena sodokan Naruto.

"Ah! Ah..ah..ha..Naru...lebihh..cepathh.." Pinta Gaara.

"Tentu Gaara...mh.." Dengan senang hati Naruto mempercepat sodokannya. Membiarkan tubuh Gaara berguncang dengan hebat. Membiarkan desahan dan erangan meluncur dari bibir mungil itu. Menyatukan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Gaara lebih dalam lagi. Naruto sangat menyukai ini, suka saat Gaara menangis di tempat tidur karena ulahnya.

"Hah! Hah..hah..Naru..ah..Naru.." Desah Gaara yang akan kembali mencapai klimaksnya.

"Mmh..sebentar lagi Gaara.." Naruto mempercepat sodokannya saat merasakan ada yang ingin menerjang keluar dari miliknya.

"Narutooooo!" Tubuh Gaara melengkung dengan hebat, cairan putih menyembur dari miliknya, kepalanya melesak jauh ke belakang diikuti dengan teriakan yang Naruto yakin terdengar sampai ke bawah sana.

"Gaara.." Sesaat kemudian Naruto menumpahkan sarinya di dalam tubuh Gaara

"Aaangh...mhh.." Gaara seperti melayang saat diserang kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Hah..hah..hah..Gaara..." Naruto hampir ambruk diatas tubuh Gaara namun dia masih bisa bertahan. Ditatapnya wajah Gaara yang terpejam.

"Tidurlah sayang..." Kemudian dikecupnya pelan kening milik sang kekasih. Tak lupa kedua kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalirkan sungai beningnya. "Terimakasih.." Naruto melepaskan penyatuannya dengan Gaara membuat Gaara sedikit mengerang.

"Ngnghh..Naruto..."

"Tidurlah Gaara..." Diselimutinya tubuh Gaara dengan selimut tebal.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Dengan tenaganya yang hanya tinggal ¼ Gaara mengecup kening Naruto.

"Gaara...kau..." Kedua manic safhire itu melebar sempurna. Naruto benar-benar terkejut ternyata Gaara ingat hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan dia sendiri tak ingat.

"Maaf..aku tak bisa memberikan apapun.." Ucap Gaara sedih, kedua tangannya berada di wajah Naruto. Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh kulit berwarna tan yang kini sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Naruto menangis, dia menangis bahagia.

"Kau sudah memberikan segalanya padaku Gaara. Kau duniaku..arigato...aku mencintaiumu Gaara.. selalu.. selamanya.." Naruto memeluk erat sang kekasih yang tersenyum dibawahnya.

"Aishiteru Naruto..." Gumam Gaara pelan sebelum benar-benar terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian..

Naruto menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah sambil menghisap rokok. Meninggalkan Gaaranya yang masih tertidur nyenyak karena kelelahan.

"Mesum..." Suigetsu menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan speechless.

"Keterlaluan..." Juugo melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ternyata Naruto tak sebaik yang ku kira.." Bahkan senyum Sai pun hilang.

"Bodoh..." Sasuke bahkan tak ingin menatapnya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu!?" Tanya Naruto tak terima. "Hey! Tunggu!" Pekiknya saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dan keempat temannya justru berbalik serentak, meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kata-kata dan tanpa menoleh sidkitpun.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian!?" Teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Kami hanya mencuri barang-barang selundupan dan menjualnya ke pasar gelap." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Itu sama saja illegalkan?!" Teriak Gaara tak terima.

"Yang pentingkan kami tak makan uang rakyat seperti tikus-tikus berdasi diluar sana," Sahut Suigetsu yang duduk di sandaran sofa. Sementara yang lain duduk di sofa kecuali Juugo yang memilih berdiri.

"Tetap saja ini tindak kejahatan," Gaara masih tak terima.

"Tak semua yang kami lakukan salah Gaa-chan, kadang kami juga melakukan pekerjaan legal." Ucap Naruto.

"Contohnya?"

"Menjadi body guard, melakukan pengggalangan dana untuk panti asuhan, menjadi teknisi computer sewaan di beberapa perusahaan besar, dan masih banyak lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tak percaya!"

"Aku tak memintamu percaya, aku cuma memberitahu yang sebenarnya." Sahut Naruto enteng.

"Sudahlah Gaa-chan, kau tak perlu terlalu kaku seperti itu. Tak semua orang selalu melakukan hal yang benar kan?" Ucap Suigetsu sambil melembaikan tangannya.

**Bwuush..**

Laptop melayang.

"Huwaaaaa!" Suigetsu menghindar.

"Tangkap bodoh! Jangan menghindar!" Pekik Naruto.

**Grep!**

**Jeduk!**

Dan akhirnya Suigetsu terjungkal sambil memeluk Laptop.

"Waaahh.. Gaara-kun benar-benar hebatnya." Sai tersenyum melihat atraksi barusan.

'Siapa suruh memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Mulai sekarang nama sandimu Tanuki," Ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya acuh dengan kejadian barusan walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sudah kembang kempis taku-takut kalau Laptopnya rusak dan datanya hilang. Ya, itu Laptop milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau bergabung dengan kalian!" Teriak Gaara sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Sabaku Gaara berhasil menangkap Kitsune tapi kemudian dia terbunuh dalam baku tembak melawan Yakuza bernama Orochimaru yang sampai sekarang keberadaannya juga tak diketahui." Ucap Juugo membacakan surat kabar yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalian." Geram Gaara.

"Sudahlah Gaara, kau juga sudah muak kan dengan orang-orang di pemerintahan?" Naruto menarik tangan Gaara agar kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi Tanuki yang selalu berada di sisi Kitsune." Ucap Naruto lagi dengan kilatan di matanya.

"Hanya kalau kalian melakukan pekerjaan baik." Ucap Gaara.

"Setuju." Naruto dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

Kini lengkaplah sudah anggota mereka. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengincar Gaara akhirnya Naruto bisa merebut sang detective muda itu. Menjadikannya Tanuki yang akan selalu setia dalam pangkuan Kitsune.

**Fin**

Saya bisa menepati janji pada Mizu-nee-chan dan saya juga bisa menyelesaikan fic gak jelas ini.

Silahkan bagi yang sudah membaca jangan lupa reviewnya...

Maaf kalau fic NaruGaa yang lain masih Hiatus!


End file.
